1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to product analysis and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for product defect classification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Companies that supply products and services to end users track defects associated with such products and services (generally referred to as product defects). Product defects may be discovered before the product is released on a wide scale, such as during manufacture of a product or during beta testing of a product. Product defects may also be discovered after the product is released, such as through technical support calls from end users. Not all defects affect the product in the same way. For example, some defects affect the core functionality of a product such that the product cannot be used for its intended purpose. Other defects affect non-core functions and do not cause the product to be unusable. While the former defects may require an immediate action, the latter may not. Since there are many different types of defects that require various actions, merely storing a list of defects as such defects are discovered for a product is not an efficient product analysis mechanism. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for product defect classification.